Танди
Статья о персонаже Танди, о предмете см. статью «Танди (предмет)». НКР Кафе Разбитых надежд |Роль = Житель деревни Глава республики |Организация = НКР |Ранг = |Должность = Президент НКР |Род занятий = |Рождение = 2145 год |Смерть = 2248 год |Семья = Арадеш — отец Хосс — сын |Квесты = Спасти Танди от налётчиков Забрать детали/получить доступ к Убежищу 15 Завершить сделку с НКР |Карма = |Рабство = |SPECIAL = См. характеристики |Производ. хар. = См. характеристики |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = См. характеристики |Уровень = |Файл диалога = TANDI.MSG Ectandi.msg (кафе) Shtandi.msg (НКР) |Актёр = Кри Саммер Елена Соловьёва («1С») Тресс Макнилл Елена Кищик («1С») |prototype_id = (Кафе) (НКР) |Дизайнер = Джесси Хейниг |prototype_id = (НКР) (Кафе Разбитых надежд) }} Танди ( ) — персонаж Fallout и Fallout 2, дочь лидера Шэйди Сэндс Арадеша, позже второй президент Новой Калифорнийской Республики. Fallout Танди хочет покинуть Шэйди Сэндс, но опасается за отца. Когда Выходец из Убежища покинет деревню и отправится в Убежище 15, возвращаясь в родное Убежище 13, он узнает, что Танди похитили Ханы. После того, как Выходец спасёт девушку, он должен вернуть её в Шэйди Сэндс благодарному отцу. Теперь, когда бы Выходец ни зашёл в эту деревеньку, ему там всегда рады. Также после данного квеста в разговоре с Танди появится предложение интимных отношений (даже если герой — женщина, но последней Танди вежливо откажет). Если же не заходить в Шэйди Сэндс, то Танди остаётся в группе в качестве напарника. У неё нет стандартных диалогов напарника, однако она может во время боя подбирать и использовать оружие. Хотя чаще всего дерётся только ножом, что отнюдь не увеличивает её живучесть. Fallout 2 [[Файл:FO02 NPC Tandi N.png|thumb|Постаревшая Танди в Fallout 2]]В Fallout 2 сильно постаревшая Танди — президент НКР (на посту президента она уже свыше 40 лет). В разговоре она вспоминает о Выходце из Убежища. Основной квест — сначала добыть микросхемы из Убежища 15, а затем договориться с жителями Убежища 15 о присоединении к НКР. Интересный факт: когда Избранный узнает о местнахождении Убежища 13, то может поделиться этой информацией с Танди и даже получить награду (2000 ОО, $10000 (или $20000, если «наехать»), +10 кармы и +15 репутации в НКР) — но только если Грутар мёртв… После Fallout 2 Танди умерла в 2248 году в возрасте 103 года, после 52 лет непрерывного президентства. Таким образом, она избиралась на четырёхлетний президентский срок тринадцать раз подряд. Учитывая, что предыдущим президентом был её отец Арадеш, многим (например, будущему Цезарю) правление Танди представлялось больше похожим на наследственную монархию. По словам Цезаря, Танди пользовалась огромным авторитетом, её любили, и конгресс НКР не смел ей перечить. Кафе Разбитых надежд В Fallout 2 есть специальная встреча «Кафе Разбитых надежд», в которой можно увидеть молодую Танди из первого Fallout, которая говорит об Арадеше, Тихо и Яне («он тоже где-то здесь, может, в Аббатстве?»). Инвентарь Fallout Fallout 2 НКР Кафе Разбитых надежд Характеристики Fallout Fallout 2 НКР Кафе Разбитых надежд Расскажи о… Заметки * В Fallout во время разговора с ней при нажатии на кнопку «Расскажи о…» ничего не происходит. * В файлах игры имеются реплики TAND 71A, TAND 30B и TAND 40A, которые не были допущены к игре и не были переведены локализаторами. * Президент Танди заявляет, что в НКР истребили всех гекко: «Гекко? Ящерица такая? Мы их всех извели», хотя, на самом деле эта фраза переводится как: «Гекко? Ящерица такая? Да их полно повсюду!». * Упоминается в дизайн-документе Van Buren«''Doc Angela used to be an NCR mortician and doctor before she got tired of the caravan houses' politics running the NCR congress into the ground. After the assassination of President Tandi, she had enough''».. Появление За кулисами Именно Джесси Хейниг после успеха с Яном сделал молодую Танди временным напарником Выходца[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]Правка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: «''Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player’s character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers''».. Галерея Fallout FO01 NPC Tandi B.png|Говорящая голова Танди в Fallout (Шэйди Сэндс) FO01 NPC Tandi N.png FO01 NPC Tandi G.png FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders N.png|Говорящая голова Танди в Fallout (Лагерь Ханов) FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders B.png FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders G.png Avatar-Tandi.jpg Tandi FO1.png|Танди в Fallout Fallout 2 FO02 NPC Tandi N.png|Говорящая голова Танди в Fallout 2 FO02 NPC Tandi B.png FO02 NPC Tandi G.png Fo2 Tandi.png|Танди в Fallout 2 kafe.png|В кафе Разбитых надежд FO2OSS — Tandi.png|Танди в Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 198 Fallout: New Vegas FNV 100$ bill.png|Танди на ста долларах НКР Примечания de:Tandi en:Tandi es:Tandi fr:Tandi hu:Tandi it:Tandi ja:Tandi pl:Tandi pt-br:Tandi uk:Танді zh:Tandi Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Обитатели Шэйди Сэндс Категория:Обитатели НКР Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Персонажи НКР Категория:Политики Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Президенты НКР Категория:Временные напарники Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи специальных встреч Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Van Buren Категория:Люди